One Nigth Stand
by Crazy Gothic Girl
Summary: Coming home early one day to surprise Harry, Hermione finds something she didn’t want to see. In despair, she runs off to the one man who could help her. Remus Lupin. Slash.


****

One Night Stand

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Hermione or Draco (pity Draco is a hottie). I wish I owned Remus (I'd keep him locked in a cage) but no J.K.R owns them ALL. I own my story idea.

****

Summary: Coming home early one day to surprise Harry, Hermione finds something she didn't want to see. In despair, she runs off to the one man who could help her. Remus Lupin. **Slash.**

**__**

START

It had been 2 months since Harry had proposed to Hermione at the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts. They had been living happily ever since up until a week ago, when she had found some Slytherin boxers under the bed. Thinking it would be best she did not confront Harry about it, instead she had simply thrown them out.

Having gotten off work early she was going to surprise Harry with news from the travel agency about their trip to America. However when she got home she heard raised voices coming from the bedroom, both male!

"Oh yeah you like it like that,"

"Oh baby more,"

"Oh god yes,"

__

"Don't stop!"

She swung open the door to find Harry and Draco naked, going for it!! 

She stood there shocked finding it hard to believe what she was looking at. Then all of a sudden she snapped! Her eyes flamed and her cheeks went red.

"You two, in our bed! Get out Draco, just fuck off! How fucking dare you!" She yelled at Draco while he grabbed his clothes and made for the door, missing Hermione fist.

Now she turned on Harry who was still in shock. "You!" she screamed, "You fucken bastard! How could you do this to me! I never want to see you again! So go on, fuck off and die! You fucking wanker!" 

She grabbed a suitcase and jammed all the belonging into it. Harry tried to stop her from leaving but she decked him one and threw the engagement ring at him and was out of there.

Sitting at the park heavily sobbing into her robs she thought about what had just happened, then she remembered she had no home to go to, 'Where will I go' she thought, only one name popped into her head. 'Remus.'

When Remus opened the door Hermione was the last person he expected to see. She looked like she had been crying to he let her in not speaking as she looked not in the mood yet.

She dumped her suitcase in the hall and went into the lounge, Remus gave her a cup of tea and let her sip it of a while till she relaxed.

"So what's the matter?" He asked after a long silence.

Hermiones hands started shaking, so she put the sup of tea down. Tears sprung to her eyes so Remus took that as his cue to sit beside her.

"Harry has been cheating on me with Draco." Said Hermione before breaking down into tears and sobs. Remus embraced her in a hug and let her cry. Even once she had finished she still held on, like he was the only sold thing in this world stopping her from falling off. 

"Hey you need to go rest, take my bed I can sleep on the couch." Said Remus softly waking Hermione.

"Thanks." She said through teary eyes, getting up. 

Later she was woken when the doorbell rang.

__

"Hi Harry, what can I do for you"

"Is Hermione here?"

"No, why?"

"Well she's missing, I can't find her!"

"Oh, sorry I haven't seen her since the engagement party."

"Oh, ok then, well if you see her tell her that I need to see her."

"Yeah sure, see ya."

The front door slammed and Remus appeared in the bedroom doorway, "You didn't want to see him did you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Thanks for covering for me, I owe you one." She replied trying not to let him she her teary eyes.

"Anytime, hey you want some food?"

"Nah, sorry, just wanna sleep." She said before rolling over to face the wall.

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it." He added before walking off down to the kitchen.

Hermione drifted back off to sleep but the vision of Harry and Draco kept playing back over and over in her head, like a bad dream until she woke up with a scream in a cold sweat. She rolled over and stated crying.

The hall light flicked on and Remus appeared in the doorway. He came over to the bed and sat beside Hermione embracing her in a hug.

"Oh Remus how could this happen!" Sobbed Hermione into his chest.

"Don't worry, it'll all turn out alright, I'm here for you." He said reassuringly to her, rocking back and toward.

Many hours later she settled, the front of Remus' shirt was soaked with her tears, so he took it off as he was leaving but Hermione told him she didn't want to be alone so he hugged her again and said he'd stay a little longer. 

They small talked about their jobs and Hogwarts until Remus hit a note about Harry and Hermione started crying again.

"Please don't cry…." Said Remus before tilting Hermiones head and softly kissing her. He wiped the tears softly from her cheeks then he kissed each of her eyes.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Remus passionately. Remus ran a hand threw her hair and the other down her back. He slid his hand from her back to the front of her top, then up the inside of it, and starting to massage her breast. 

There breathing began to get heavier when Hermione kissed a trail of kiss' down Remus' jaw line, and neck then back up before she sucked on his ear lobe. Remus let out a moan and took Hermiones top off her. Kissing her deeply he eased her down on to her back, he kissed down her neck to her breasts. She let out a moan as Remus began sucking on one of her breast while playing with the other. 

Hermione ran her hands through his hair, she pulled him up and kissed him passionately, she reached down and undid his pants and slipped them off along with his underwear. 

Remus kissed down Hermiones neck, past her belly to her pantie line and kissed along it. As he came back up to kiss her, he slipped his hand into her panties and started to finger her, making her cum. But not before she begged for it, moaning his name for more. When she'd cum he slid off her pants and gently parted her legs. 

"Ahhh so tight." he moaned as he slide his throbbing cock into her. 

"Oh god." Hermione moaned as he started pumping his dick in and out of her. The faster he pumped the more she moaned, she was almost screaming by the time they both came, reaching ecstasy together.

Remus leaned in and licked the sweat off Hermiones neck and kissed her. He left his hot, throbbing cock in her and looked into her eyes, propped up in his elbows. He swore they were almost panting in unison. They kissed again and Remus moved and lay beside her embracing her in a hug, and they both slowly fell asleep. 

Remus was still asleep when Hermione awoke. She slipped from the bed and went for a shower. She wrote Remus a note which read:

__

Dear Remus,

Last night was amazing but I need some time to sort things out, I am leaving for New York, goodbye

Hermione

She placed it beside this bed and walked out to the taxi.

****

A/N: OK this is my first time with this type of story so be nice! Yes there will be a second, where Hermione gets an unexpected guest in New York.


End file.
